


mama, im in love with a criminal

by sewinshut



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewinshut/pseuds/sewinshut
Summary: Music and driving have always been the only two thing that calmed the buzz in baby's head. Then he meets them and gets a flicker in his heart and he's not sure if its for her or him or both. Until that moment he'd never felt that way about anyone. Suddenly all he wants to do is listen to love songs and to hear his phone ring.





	1. Chapter 1

  His 13 the first time doc calls, his first dip into the true side of crime and not just boosting cheap commuter cars for some kind of excitement in his life. No one's ever really called him by his real, foster care workers really only see a case number not that miss amber didn't try her best but no one wants the kid with ringing in his ears and selective mutism. So adapting to the name baby is easy so easy that he forgets that's not his real name at times and ends up saying it at night in the darkness of his room like a foreign word he doesn't know the meaning of, who is this 'miles' he specks of?

"Who's the brat?"

"The brat is your driver baby."

"Your kidding? Does pip squeak even know how to drive?"

"Guess you find out tomorrow."

Every crew has their issues with his age but soon they realize if they work a doc job he'll be there with a car ready to run. The nicknames are a blur in his head constantly changing and never remaining he's the only one who stays. Then they show up 'darling and buddy'. A ll smiles and soft words to each others. He doesn't think he's ever seen to people look at each other the way they do and he's never felt more alone. They don't question his age or silence but he sees the sideway glances. They wouldn't be the first to try and talk doc into dropping him.


	2. Chapter 2

Darlings got a flow to her like she knows l what she wants and how to get it. She's a girl who knows just how pretty she is and is intent with using it. Shes as pretty as she is deadly. She hangs off buddy like he's a prop in her plan but then she looks into his eyes and her exterior melts a little. Buddy eyes tell a dark tale, like he's struggled his whole life and he's not afraid of fight anymore. His smile holds a sinister hint, he likes violence almost as much as he loves darling. Calloused hands always hold delicate ones and he doesn't think one could exist without the other.

"Hey baby." Darling says from her perch atop buddy.

He nods silently, voice lost. He hands over the coffee forever the errand boy and buddy's hands linger over his. A smirk spreads over his face "thanks baby."

 

"Let's get down to business. The jobs out of town so it'll run a few days..."


	3. Chapter 3

They've been on the rode for ten hours and hed been banned from the drivers sit till the heist. Long open rodes are just to tempting for speeding. His musics switch from heavy rock to cool jazz and finally to lullabies. A failed attempt to escape, set his mind on a different task.

 

Buddys behind the wheel has been since hour three, darling get rode rage a whole lot of ethnic cursing and hand waving. It somewhat amussing for the two hours shes behind the the wheel till buddy make a comment about crupting baby.

 

There the only ones in the car, griff went ahead two days prior to set. The plans to hit treasure bank, one of many out of town banks hits in hope of thinning out the police. They be here for four days, two for servelance, one for the job and one to not look too spurious.

 

Their cover story is a family vaction, an easy cover according to doc. It should be an easy job. The hard part is it means hes sharing a room with buddy and darling. Hes pretty sure doc knows hes having confused feelings about them, which in its self only makes it weirder. Like a parent knowing you have a crush and trying to push you together.

 

He watchs darling and buddy throw street light flashes, their conversation a hushed hum of words that baby can only catch bits of. Theres a light feeling to this, buddys shoulders arent set in that 'think im not a threat ' posture but actul relaxed. Darlings smile reachs her eyes. Shes sat in the passengers, back to the window so she can watch buddy. He throws hers glances and chuckles . It feels like he emposing on a a specieal moment and there not even doing anything.

 

A faint feeling falls over him and hes not sure what it is. But everytime darling draws patterns in buddys arm streched across the back of the set and every low chuckle that slips out of buddy hurts him a little more.


	4. Chapter 4

He wakes slowly to the faint sound of flesh on flesh. At least they tried to be quiet, he thinks annoyed. He turns up the volume on his ipod and skips till he finds the song. It says a lot that he has a song for when darling and buddy fuck. He wonders what they'd say to that.

 He stares at wall across from back to them. He won't be able to go back to sleep, he never can once he hears them.  
He's probably overheard them more than a thousands times, they're not shy not like him. No they're the kind of people who do it anywhere possible, every crew in town most likely seen the pair. They tried to do it in the back of the getaway car once, they almost crashed.  
 He wishes he could say for the times he's seen them it's stopped bothering him. He still turns crimson and ducks his head. Hands going for the safety of his iPod.  
"OH GOD " Darling moans

"oh god." Baby think

"Fuck yes ahh oh " she practically screams

Baby worries the neighbors will hear, he's the only one in the room who cares. He can hear the bed crack over the music. It's already on full blast.

"Fuck darling, don't wake baby." Buddy mumbles half hearted.  
"Ha! hes probly awake right now. Touching himself. Ah! Isn't that right baby? B A B Y baby! She moans his name biting his lip he nearly draws blood.

"Ha what if he is? " buddy laughs as the head board bangs against the wall.  
"Mmmhhmm should ask him to join." Darling  hummed


	5. Chapter 5

“Ha you'd break him.” buddy laughs. “Ah but imagine getting to put him back together again.” darling sings ”Hmmmm, Bet you he's a virgin can you imagine? Fuck ah right there, all shy and blushing while you fuck him.” “Don't be crude darling, i'd never do something so plain as fucking.” Buddy growls. “Hmmm don't i know! Ah yes!” Darling screams     
There's not a single song on his ipod that can match his heart or drown them out. He's a little upset at the assumption of him being a virgin aside of the fact that he is. He definitely would not play virgin by Madonna when (if) he lost his virginity. Maybe jazz or a medium rock song with a good rhythm. This is beside the point, the issue now is he can't get the thought of buddy over him out of his mind. His head filters throw multiple image of buddy and darling from all the times he's caught them, only he's replaced darling.  
A part of him is turned on by the idea. Buddy's a handsome man, could get anyone he wanted with smile. A few sweet words in his deep voice and he could anyone, man or women would  letting buddy lead them down an alleyway. He's just not sure what he'd do down that dark alley. He's never really thought about that kind of thing, or well not with him being a part of it. He's never wanted to think about himself having sex. He curls in one himself on the bed and squeezes his eyes shut. He debates taking out his ear buds and letting the ringing drive him crazy because at least then maybe ha wont hear them.


	6. Chapter 6

The next time he wakes up is to buddy shaking his shoulder.  Baby avoids any eye contact with the two hoping, even though he doesn't believe it will prevent them from knowing he heard them last night. It's not that he doesn't think that they know that he heard them have sex it's the conversation that they had about him during their sex. He doesn't know how to broach the subject. Really doesn't want to broach the subject with them and he's kind of starting to wish he paid more attention to sex ed because maybe just maybe then he'd understand some of these stupid teenage hormones that for some reason he still going through even though he's 20.

He has to admit though this is the first time that he's ever seen darling truly not look like darling. Gone is her sharpened nails and what she calls killer liner and it's place is a simple circle skirt, button down blouse and a color that doesn't really work for her or at least that's what she says. He still think she is beautiful no matter what so does buddy.

It takes a half-hour for darling to cover Buddy’s neck tattoos and without them he looks almost like a normal human being, like an like someone you just see walking down the street to go pick up their kids. He adds a pair a fake glasses  but he says that if he saw himself walking on the street he'd robbed him.

Baby disguises a simple. He doesn't get his sunglasses and he doesn't get his headphones. they've been confiscated into Darlings small side bag and honestly he feels more naked than any of them. He wears a stupid age appropriate t-shirt with some movie quote he’s never heard of.


End file.
